Butterfly
by Sakura Shark
Summary: En esa casa escondida de la civilización, sería el sirviente de Dazai Osamu, figura importante entre los adultos, misterio para un joven de mi edad. Alguien que me marcaría de formas que me harían pedazos…
1. Insignificante

_Para una gran amiga por su cumpleaños._

 _M, felicidades por otro añomás de vieja._

* * *

 ** _Género:_** Yaoi [chico x chico] / AU [universo alterno]

 _ **Aclaración:**_ Todos los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri, Sango Harukawa, la editorial Kadokawa Shoten y el estudio BONES.

* * *

 **I. Insignificante**

* * *

Eran épocas de guerra. En la radio y en la televisión los locutores y presentadores se desgañitaban hablando de la grandeza de nuestra nación, recordando a los guerreros de antaño, alabando su valor, ensalzando sus hazañas, creando una falsa atmosfera de esperanza creciente encima de las miles de vidas y sueños acribillados, mutilados y carbonizados. Una esperanza inexistente con la que empujaban a las generaciones jóvenes a apilarse a las puertas del ejército, implorando servir a su país y convertirse en héroes de leyenda, sin estar listos para la realidad, para ser carne de cañón.

En la grandes ciudades, en Tokyo y Yokohama, la gente desaforaba, en las esquinas de los bares, en las mesas de cafetería y en los bancos de los parques; cuchicheando sobre infiltrados, rebeliones, triunfos, perdidas, traiciones, aliados, agentes dobles y conspiraciones, suponiendo lo mejor y lo peor, confiando a ciegas en fuentes variadas y de credibilidad cuestionable. Había quienes se aferraban a una boya en el mar tormentoso queriendo convencerse de ver tierra o cielo despejado en un horizonte negro; y había quienes preferían no pensar más que en desgracia y no tener fe.

O eso contaba mi padre que pasaba. Lo decía con una gran sonrisa que hacía ver a la guerra como un juego lejano y sin importancia, y a las preocupaciones como tonterías. Mamá lo mandaba a callar sirviendo la cena, y en su lugar colocaba en la mesa el día a día del pueblo, de la cotidianeidad de una zona rural en lo boscoso de las montañas de Kanto. El trabajo de mi padre, oficial a cargo de la pequeña base del pueblo, era relegado por charlas de campo y el chisme.

Yo reía. Yo era feliz. Lo fui hasta que, sin oír aviones enemigos, sin que invadieran las casas y calles como temían los paranoicos, Japón pisando la delgada línea que separa al triunfo de la derrota; la guerra me cobró su cuota por haber nacido en esta, su época. No fue titular en el periódico. No fue nada, sólo el acabose para mí mundo.

Eran épocas de guerra donde cada cosa y cada quien debía servir, donde se promovía la austeridad para pagar las armas y municiones, y donde lo inútil era desechado.

De la noche a la mañana pasé de ser el hijo de un padre y una madre, una razón para que dos adultos se esforzaran en trabajar, a una carga para el pueblo. Medio bueno para nada, sin familia, ni esperanza, consumido por la pena. Huérfano.

En la ciudad, la etiqueta me habría valido, hijo de familia corriente, días de hipocresía y un pase directo a las calles y las bandas, o a los burdeles de la zona roja. Hijo de familia corriente en un pequeño pueblo, me valió un grado de compasión con el que los ancianos, los jefes, meditaron sobre mi caso y en qué podía ser productiva un alma sin don ni nadie.

El día que me dieron la noticia de la suerte que correría, había pasado una semana y media del funeral de mis padres. Tenía los ojos rojos por las noches de insomnio y llanto, que por la mañana ocultaba en una actitud taciturna y serena, yendo y viniendo de la escuela con normalidad, o más bien, queriendo que esas idas y vueltas significaran eso. Negaba que mis días cambiaron por completo, y que lo normal era lo nuevo, lo triste y deprimente de llegar a una casa vacía de una escuela en la que mis compañeros me evitaban. Parecían temer que la muerte se me hubiera pegado a la piel como una enfermedad contagiosa, y preferían mantenerme en una cuarentena donde fingían no verme, no oírme, no hablarme.

A su manera, estaba bien así.

Los cuatro ancianos que lideraban el pueblo tocaron a la puerta, pasaron con ofrendas de comida y bebida que repartieron entre el altar a los difuntos —encendiendo varas de incienso y ofreciendo oraciones— y el huérfano. Luego hablaron. Hablaron mucho de mi padre, de mi madre, de mis abuelos, de sus expectativas y de su descanso eterno. Al no ver reacción mía, supieron que lo mejor era ir al grano.

Cuatro días después, partí.

Los campos de arroz separaban las casas por grandes espacios en el pueblo, añadiendo al significado de la palabra "vecino" una distancia mayor de la que cualquier citadino imaginaría. El pueblo se encontraba entre arrozales en una larga planicie cercada por un bosque que subía hacia las montañas, a donde raras veces se internaba los pobladores. La gente respetaba la tierra de los espíritus de la naturaleza, a fin de no perturbar su calma y granjearse su furia. Por eso, para mí fue tan maravilloso como aterrador el internarme con un guía en las montañas con el alba despuntando.

El hombre de mediana edad era el panadero local que cada semana recorría el trayecto llevando una carga de provisiones, una novedad para mí. Hablaba poco, cargaba mucho, avanzaba rápido y refunfuñaba por lo bajo cosas ininteligibles. Compartiendo un fardo de su carga, trataba de seguirle el paso, lento y constante.

A la primera hora de andanza, rodeado de más árboles de los que jamás había visto juntos, con la sensación de que era imposible orientarme en tanto verdor, pregunté si faltaba mucho. El hombre se giró, bajó la vista a mis piernas, que lucían delgadas por el pantalón corto y formal que vestí para estar presentable. Frunció el ceño y dijo: "ni para caminar".

Lo entendí de inmediato. No tenía derecho a cuestionar, a esperar que entendieran mi cansancio o limitaciones, ni por mi edad ni por mis padres. Para él, para ellos —el pueblo—, era un "ni", ni para esto ni para aquello, inservible, innecesario, carga en época de guerra. Insignificante. De pronto las risas, las noches de desvelo estudiando, las bromas, los amigos, cada aspecto y vivencia hasta mis dieciséis años, perdió peso, haciéndose ligero y banal, hoja seca y quebradiza en el viento de otoño.

Continuamos hasta que el sol de mediodía nos quemó las cabezas atreves de la copa de follaje.

El tenue sendero que el panadero seguía en el bosque decantó en una vereda amplia, el medio de piedra arado por los cascos infrecuentes de caballos, y los costados con recortes de sotobosque. Cinco minutos más de trayecto y una casa, que fundía el estilo tradicional europeo y el japonés, apareció. Mezcla de madera y ladrillo, sencilla y elaborada, de colores vivos y recatados. Dos escalones llevaban a un porche amplio, adornado con decenas de macetas y dos mecedoras a la izquierda de la puerta. A un lado de sus tres pisos, el violeta de las flores de un árbol de glicina acariciaba las maderas. Una casa de ensueño, pese a la fachada descuidada.

El panadero dio la indicación de quedarme a los pies de los escalones. Subió. Tocó a la puerta y un hombre apareció con una taza de té en manos. Era joven, en la veintena de edad. Lucía una tez pálida y demacrada, con múltiples vendajes bajo la ropa tradicional japonesa — _kimono_ y _haori_ — de colores mates y oscuros, cabello rebelde café. Sus ojos, dentro dieron la impresión de un tono avellana, y en cuanto cruzó el dintel, un rayo oblicuo de sol los tornó, por un fugaz instante que incluso tildé de mi imaginación, carmesí.

Quien me traía y con quien iba a quedarme sostuvieron una charla corta. Varias sonrisas despreocupadas por parte del segundo, y mal humor compaginado con recelo del primero. El panadero finalizó la conversación descargando las provisiones a un costado de las mecedoras, y sin despedirse se marchó.

El hombre extraño me sonrió. Tragué saliva al sobrevenirme una oleada de calor que inició en mi pecho.

—Atsushi Nakajima, ¿cierto? —preguntó, voz traviesa y gruesa de una deidad de templo.

Asentí inmóvil.

—¿Te quedarás ahí o vas a pasar? —entró en su casa tras remarcar el gesto, tal vez amable o tal vez burlesco.

Miré atrás, comprobando que el panadero se iba, llevándose consigo lo restos de la conexión con la vida que perdí cuando mis padres murieron, cuando la guerra vino a pasar cuenta, cobrándose con mi felicidad una pelea que creí ajena.

Volví la vista al frente, a mi nuevo hogar, en el que mis escasas pertenencias enrolladas eran insignificantes como yo, como el huérfano sin objetivo al que pueblo encomendó una tarea donde no estorbara, donde no fuera recuerdo de la fragilidad de su existencia.

En esa casa escondida de la civilización, sería el sirviente de Dazai Osamu, figura importante entre los adultos, misterio para un joven de mi edad. Alguien que me marcaría de formas que me harían pedazos…

* * *

 **Notas:**

Mi primer Dazatsu en long-fic.

¡Que nervios!

Ojalá les guste.

Ya que este fanfic lo tengo completo, estaré subiendo de uno a dos capítulos por semana.

 ** _Glosario:_**

 _Kimono:_ vestido tradicional japonés, de uso común hasta los primeros años de la posguerra, con variantes masculinas y femeninas.

 _Haori:_ chaqueta larga que se usa sobre el kimono.


	2. Remordimiento

**II. Remordimiento**

* * *

Mientras al anochecer la luna depositaba un beso de buenas noches en mi frente, el sol me cegaba al amanecer, en una habitación más grande que la sala de la que alguna vez fue mi casa, recostado en una cama en la que, acostumbrado a la solidez del _futón_ , me costó dos semanas conciliar un sueño reparador. La cama no había sido el único cambio experimentado, y no era la única razón del insomnio y el sueño irregular; siendo, por mucho, el más insignificante de la lista que creció en los días siguientes a mi llegada a la casa de Dazai-san.

Los ancianos del pueblo me enviaron ahí a ser el criado de aquella persona de extrañas costumbres. Algunas sombrías, otras sólo extrañas. ¿Por qué?, por horas medité queriendo darle sentido a mi labor. No había nada.

Dazai-san era algo parecido a un invitado indeseado en los límites del pueblo, impuesto por el gobierno, del que tenían que hacerse cargo llevándole provisiones semanales. Problemático. Enviarme no cumplía con ninguna labor con la que estuvieran comprometidos, era la mera excusa que justificaba despachar al sobrante a un lugar indeseado.

Vistiendo pantalones cortos de tirantes y camisa blanca, a diario bajaba a una hora que mis padres hubieran agradecido. Entraba en la cocina a la que me acostumbré más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, preparaba té, y sacaba polvorientos libros del estante junto a la puerta batiente, dispuesto a experimentar con recetas de platillos que ni siquiera pensé que existirían. Al inicio mis dedos acumularon tantas quemadas y cortes, que ya no había donde apilarles banditas. A la tercera semana no era un maestro cocinero, pero los accidentes disminuyeron. Me volví diestro esquivando el filo del cuchillo y las lenguas del fuego.

Servía el desayuno en la mesa principal y corría a buscar a Dazai-san.

Jamás supe a qué hora se despertaba o si dormía. Al llamarlo, Dazai-san se encontraba o regando el patio trasero o metido en algún libro en el estudio, despejado como quien lleva horas despierto, y al interrumpirlo me entregaba una sonrisa de buenos días. Esa sonrisa que decía más que todo y nada.

—¿Es hora?

Yo asentía y de inmediato me seguía.

En el camino hablaba de plantas, del clima, de animales, de dulces, y de vez en cuando de historia o países, y en esos temas intrascendentes rebelaba una pizca de un conocimiento mayor (¿quién era en realidad?).

Desde mi llegada Dazai-san no me trató como a un criado, pese a ser presentado de ese modo por el panadero en el mensaje enviado por los ancianos. No. Él me trató como a un invitado, o incluso como a un compañero por quien esperó.

A mi silencio triste e inseguro, desganado y con miedo, al cruzar la entrada, él respondió paciente, mostrándome la casa del sótano al ático, del porche delantero al jardín trasero y su covacha. Habló hasta secársele la boca. Comimos el _bento_ enviado por la mujer del panadero, que acertadamente creyó que sería útil. En la cena Dazai-san carbonizó pan en la tostadora y reí.

Me avergoncé al hacerlo, me sentí vulnerable ante aquel hombre del que no sabía más que su nombre, y él lo comprendió.

Tendiéndole un pañuelo a mis repentinas lágrimas, dijo:

—Llora si es lo que necesitas. No reprimas nada. Sácalo con todas tus fuerzas, y cuando estés listo haz lo que quieras.

Esa noche y al día siguiente, fui un niño mimado que se encerró en su habitación, enojado con el mundo y desquitándome con Dazai-san al no dirigirle la palabra. El hombre llevó a la puerta galletas, fruta, sándwiches, té y leche. A los pies de la puerta formó un altar. Tocaba a la puerta, dejaba la ofrenda, se iba.

Sin embargo, la mañana del tercer día su paciencia se agotó, su preocupación hizo acto presente, o ambas. Abrió con una llave que no sabía que tenía en su poder. Tiró de las sábanas de la cama en las que ovillaba, y con una fuerza que no hubiera imaginado en un cuerpo que lucía enfermizo, me alzó en su hombro llevándome al baño, desoyendo mis refunfuños y quejas.

—Bien. Ya lloraste. El resto son berrinches de los que tus padres se avergonzarían.

—¡Usted no conoció a mis padres! —reclamé de inmediato.

Dazai-san me dejó caer en la tina llena de agua, y en sus ojos creí ver tristeza, que enseguida se esfumó con una sonrisa segura.

—No, pero, ¿me equivoco?

Quise gritar algo, negar la verdad. Apreté los puños, mirando mi ropa empapada.

—Eso pensé —cruzó los brazos en las mangas del _haori_ —. Tienes veinte minutos. Báñate y baja a tomar el té. Hace un día demasiado agradable para encerrarse —dio la media vuelta en el suelo inundado, y tocó el mentón con el índice—, tal vez sí para suicidarse, no para encerrarse —soltó cual si hablara de cualquier cosa y se fue.

La relación de ese hombre con la muerte era inquietante. Se refería a ella como a una amiga a la que anhelaba, y aun así, en la silueta vendada de su persona, había una chispa de vida que se rehusaba a acceder a sus dementes ansias.

De ese té en adelante los días mejoraron.

Para el quinto día, por mi cuenta, tomé las riendas de la casa. Dazai-san no me obligó ni a hacer ni a hablar. Él vivía con cierta pereza en ese rincón en las montañas. Un pedazo de Japón sin el Japón moderno camino a una occidentalización.

Los desayunos, comidas, cenas o meriendas, transcurrieron carentes de sobresaltos, entre charlas amenas y silencios sin incomodidades, en los que aprendí de leyendas, de la conformación de un universo basto.

—¿Ibas a la escuela? —fue una de las preguntas más directas que Dazai-san hizo de mi vida. Por lo general permitía que los pedazos del antes se los diera a mi ritmo.

Asentí, sentado en una de las mecedoras, con una galleta a medio comer en los dedos.

—Iba —recalqué—. Estaba en preparatoria. No era muy bueno —admití—, no en las materias normales. En educación física podría decir que estaba bien.

Alargamos una pausa en la que temí haberlo disgustado. Me giré queriendo ofrecer una disculpa, y al hacerlo me encontré con su sonrisa.

—Voy a ser tu maestro en adelante.

Una decisión arbitraria que cumplió.

El desayuno se servía temprano. Al levantarse la mesa, libros, plumas y libretas suplían a los platos, tazas y palillos. Rehusarme a aprender no estaba a discusión, a falta de algo mejor por hacer, ¿qué me quedaba sino aprovechar?

Las clases se impartían en varias modalidades. Algunas eran tradicionales, sentado, escuchando, resolviendo problemas o preguntas que posteriormente Dazai-san evaluaba, soltando algún chascarrillo que aparentaba inocencia y era más del tipo mordaz. Un par se desenvolvieron en la práctica a favor de mantener mi condición física, o para divertirlo viéndome escalar un árbol, pelear con una ardilla y balancearme como mono evitando descalabrarme. Hubo también clases al aire libre, siguiendo el camino por el que llegué, desviándonos a un diminuto lago que bordeaba y se introducía a zonas por las que nunca fuimos.

Las clases al aire libre eran mis favoritas.

Salíamos de la casa con la mañana apenas asomando detrás de las montañas en el firmamento. El rocío matutino y el fresco envolvían en bienvenida nuestros pasos, y Dazai-san convertía el paisaje en un pizarrón gigante. Era paciente sin ser en exageración indulgente. Explicaba con calma, y de vez en cuando me jugaba bromas desapareciendo de mi vista. Si lo pienso bien, tuve muchas pistas a mano que ignoré, por voluntad o por simple ingenuidad.

Sigiloso se hundía en las sombras y aligeraba su andar haciéndose imperceptible. Sabía de bayas venenosas, y los efectos que tenía, con un detalle pasmoso. El basto bosque, siniestro en lo desconocido que representaba, que a mí me hacía temblar con la posibilidad de perderme; para él era una planicie clara sin obstáculos.

Pasaron los meses, y al llegar el invierno, sentados al calor de la chimenea encendida con la nieve cubriendo el exterior, descubrí mi más grande error.

Es un recuerdo nítido, tanto que quizás sea parte de la penitencia que debo vivir.

Él bebía té. Las vendas en sus brazos, ajustadas hábilmente, traslucían cual segunda piel el trabajo de sus músculos y articulaciones elevando la taza, inclinándola y vertiendo el líquido humeante en su boca, y la secuencia a la inversa.

Bebía, y el té le humedecía los labios que habían quedado en un paréntesis meditabundo, de los que solía adoptar con un deje apenas visible de culpa, de remordimiento. Sus parpados caían ocultando una desolación que no se manifestaba en el resto de su rostro. Su expresión, en esos instantes, mostraba una división de las emociones en sus ojos. Una máscara, y debajo la persona real.

Ocupando el sitio a su lado, pensé en la mar de razones que podrían obligarlo a crear esa separación. Imaginé unos escenarios tontos y burdos, y otros crueles y despiadados, sacados de viejos dramas que mi padre solía ver en la televisión a blanco y negro, pese a las quejas de mamá. Imaginé tonterías que me hicieron reprimir risas, y de ahí, tragedias que me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Lágrimas que brotaron y lo hicieron abandonar el té y abrazarme.

Su temperatura, el sutil aroma a madera de su colonia y su piel, junto con su desconcierto, me rodearon; y sin que lo supiera lloré por él, porque aunque no lo decía y yo desconocía la razón, sabía que sufría. Y su sufrimiento me golpeaba el corazón.

Me había enamorado de él, del extraño indeseado con el que el pueblo me envió. Me enamoré de un hombre con una relación complicada con la muerte, y un pasado que le perseguía hasta ahí, un rincón olvidado del Japón en época de guerra.

Me enamoré. Ese fue mi error.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Siendo completamente sincera no estaba muy segura de que la idea les fuera a gustar, pero viendo su respuesta ante el fanfic, ¡estoy que ruedo de la felicidad!

Por eso, me he animado a publicar hoy sábado (hora México) la actualización.

Espero que el segundo capítulo sea igual de su agrado, y mil millones de gracias por sus comentarios, votos y demás.

 ** _Glosario:_**

 _Futón:_ Cama tradicional japonesa que consiste en un colchón con fundas unidas, que puede plegarse para ser guardado durante el día y extendido en la noche.

 _Bento:_ Ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar.


	3. Beso

**III. Beso**

* * *

Tras darme cuenta del desastre que ocurría con mis inconvenientes sentimientos hacia Dazai-san, los días que se sucedieron fueron un calvario. Viviendo en la misma casa, evitarlo se tornó una tarea de tiempo completo a la que tuve que darle calidad de arte, a fin de no levantar sospechoso.

La primera semana serví el desayuno temprano y me adelanté a engullir mi porción. Más tarde de lo normal fui con una charola al jardín, y fingí haberlo estado llamando varias veces. Las clases se dieron procurando mantenerme varios pasos por detrás o por delante, distrayéndome. Al regresar fingía concentrarme en múltiples e insignificantes tareas. Hornear galletas, limpiar las canaletas del tejado, reparar una abolladura en la pared del ático, encerrarme en el baño por horas fregando baldosa por baldosa. Para el domingo la casa se encontraba reluciente, tanto que el lunes no hubo excusa que no resultara obvia.

El tercer día de la segunda semana, cuando bajé a hacer el desayuno, Dazai-san me esperaba sentado en una silla de la mesita de la cocina, taza de té en mano.

—Buenos días, Atsushi-kun —saludó. Su sonrisa que me estremeció secándome la garganta.

Si acaso sabía que lo evitaba no lo dijo, se limitó a dar sorbos cortos al té sin quitarme la mirada de encima y sin disimular tras algún libro. En ese momento hasta habría agradecido la presencia de esa enfermiza lectura que cargaba siempre: "El Completo Manual del Suicidio".

No, esa mañana no había libro. Sólo sorbos de té y esos inquietantes y misteriosos ojos avellana siguiéndome, repasando mis movimientos, asechando, entorpeciéndome.

—¿No preferiría estar en el comedor? —pregunté, queriendo librarme de él sin hacer notar mi incomodidad, como si hacerlo fuera a delatar mis intenciones reales de alejarlo, y por ende, mi sentimientos.

Dazai-san negó y acentuó sonrisa y mirada.

—Si lo hago, seguro hallarás el modo de huir de mí.

Lo directo me hizo dar un sobresalto. Anonadado y sonrojado volqué mi atención en los _hot cakes_ que preparaba.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —me encogí de hombros intentando protegerme de su astucia, esa que desnudaba mis mentiras.

Él podía ser un infranqueable misterio, en cambio el mundo estaba dispuesto a develarse a su voluntad.

—Es una buena pregunta —se paró de la silla.

El alivio de pensar que se iría se esfumó cuando, en su lugar, se acercó y su brazo rodeó mi cintura. La intimidad propuesta en el gesto me cortó el suministro de aire, suspendiendo mi consciencia y mi mente en un punto muerto en el que no supe qué hacer.

—Eres muy transparente —confirmó mis temores, murmurando en mi oído con ternura y algo que desconocía, lujuria.

Sus dedos hicieron cuña, girándome en los contados cuadros de losa que ocupábamos, un espacio diminuto en el que faltaba aire y los latidos retumbándome en los oídos me aturdían. Atrapado entre el fuego de la estufa y el de los ojos marrones de Dazai-san, un fuego peligroso, un demonio seductor que cerraba las garras entorno a mis pulmones, los exprimía y me arrebataban la fuerza para mantenerme en pie.

La yema de su pulgar recorrió la piel rugosa de mis labios, tembloroso limite que ansiaba ser cruzado. Elevó mi mentón, y en esa posición hipnotizada cumplió mi deseo. Un beso que inició con un roce controlado por su parte, cual si temiera concederse una locura, y que se apresuró a deshacerse de la prudencia.

Me quedé sin aire. Se quedó sin aire. Y la cocina se llenó del humo de la masa quemada.

Tosimos, recuperándonos y por el _hot cake_ carbonizado. Apagué el quemador. Dazai-san rio con una pureza que me infundió un temor fugaz, y enseguida me contagió haciendo olvidar cualquier recelo, llevándome fuera de la casa en tanto el humo salía.

Esa mágica droga del amor correspondido obnubiló mis pensamientos, mi capacidad de razonar y de sospechar, y me volvió vulnerable. Felizmente vulnerable.

Los días siguientes trajeron consigo una cacería dulce y el año nuevo.

Besos robados, pequeños cumplidos que llevaban picardía y también ternura, y gestos no muy distintos a los de antes, que marcaban una diferencia, pese a que surgieron básicamente de la nada, sin una propuesta o una declaración abierta, sin un punto de partida desdibujado de un _hot cake_ quemado. No me importó. Era hermoso. Me sentía feliz, como no me había sentido desde la muerte de mis padres. Pleno.

El vacío en mi pecho, la neblina cubriendo mis días, se despejó. Y sí, si lo pienso detenidamente quizás me dejaba llevar por la esperanza de saberme seguro, amado de nuevo, no despreciable, no un sobrante. Si lo pienso me atrevería a decir que no era el único que cedía a esa locura romántica en el corazón de las montañas, por huir de la soledad. Sin embargo no creo que, aunque fue un impulso desesperado el que nos hizo conectar, significara que los sentimientos fueron mentira. No se puede fingir el amor. En un beso acaso haciéndolo pasar por pasión animal, mas no en una mirada furtiva o en una caricia.

El origen tal vez fue impuro. Los sentimientos eran reales. Tan reales que aún hoy me embriagan, me suben en su recuerdo al paraíso y me hunden en su pérdida en un cenagoso infierno.

En esos días no pensé mucho en el futuro y me olvidé del presente. Me olvidé de la guerra que saludaba en el horizonte, con un pie en nuestras aguas, cansada de tomar presas ocasionales, dispuesta a tragarse al país entero.

Por la mañana desayunábamos juntos, las clases y las labores de la casa continuaban sin interrupciones, y los ratos sin hacer nada, sentados en el porche, leyendo en la sala o el jardín, transcurrían invariables. Lo distinto fueron los besos intercalados de una escena a otra, o llenando por completo un acto. Besos sabor a té verde, a soledad acompañada y a sus manos en mi cintura, deslizándose sigilosas bajo la camisa blanca, tocando fragmentos de piel que se encendían, liberando por el resto de mi ser oleadas eléctricas que me desorientaban. Besos que no pasaban de eso, con los que mi mente quedaba brumosa.

Ni cumplido el mes la inseguridad vino a hacer de las suyas.

El panadero trajo los suministros de la semana, y las verduras, el pan y los básicos de la casa, esta vez no venían solos en el fardo. Mi pueblo se marchó en los pasos del hombre sin preguntar por mí, sin interesarse en mi persona cuando aparecí dispuesto a cargar con la despensa. Yo me quedé con una espinita de resentimiento y alivio, y un sobre grueso y amarillo que saqué al desempacar las provisiones.

El sobre venía sellado a laca roja, impresa con el escudo de armas del remitente. El destinatario era obvio.

 _Si lo abres conocerás más de Dazai-san_ , pensé, nervioso y estupefacto, repasando los relieves del escudo de armas de la Familia Imperial, la imaginación desbordando y la curiosidad carcomiendo los buenos modales.

—¡Atsushi-kun! —el llamado alegre de Dazai-san, en la sala, me dio una bofetada. No podía hacer eso. No debía.

Fui a donde él y correspondí a un inesperado beso con el sobre amarillo, la laca roja y el grueso contenido. El semblante de Dazai-san se ensombreció. Estudió mi curiosidad, entrecerró los ojos verificando la laca, sujetó el sobre y lo lanzó por encima de su hombro a un sitio al azar, abrazándome.

—¡Eso no es lo que quería! —evadió preguntas y respuestas.

—¡Da-Dazai-san!, eso parecía un documento importante, ¿no debería revisarlo?

—No —apoyó su mentón en mi hombro, inflando mejillas—. Tengo suficiente papel en la biblioteca.

 _No confía en mí_. La tristeza que se apagó en un beso. Por más urgencia que tuviera por conocerlo, sus besos me ganaban. Y quizás fue lo mejor. De haber hecho caso a la lucidez que me exigía indagar en el pasado de Dazai-san, en ese sobre, la felicidad hubiera acabado doce días antes de lo que lo hizo.

El tiempo corría en cuenta regresiva.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡No tienen ni idea de lo feliz que me siento!, ¿por qué?, porque jamás pensé que este _fanfic_ fuera a tener tan hermosa aceptación.

Agradezco mucho cada uno de sus comentarios y votos.

Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por que cada creación que me den la oportunidad, y me brinden el honor, de leer, sea, si no excelente, un buen y agradable momento.

De nuevo: MIL GRACIAS.


	4. Enigma

**IV. Enigma**

* * *

Los cascos de un par de caballos al galope me despertaron con tiempo de vestirme a prisa y encontrarme a Dazai-san, asomando por la ventana al fondo del pasillo, en dirección al camino por el que llegué.

Dos soldados envueltos en uniforme y capa militar negra, dorada y roja, desmontaron en mitad de la madrugada oscura, atando los caballos al árbol de glicinas.

—¡Dazai! —gritó uno, en tanto el segundo tocó fiero a la puerta—, ¡Oi, Dazai! —ninguno parecía ser adepto de la paciencia.

—Iré a abrir —fui a las escaleras.

Dazai-san me detuvo, abrazándome por detrás. Creí percibir un leve temblor en la firmeza con que me sujetaba. Giré el rostro hacia él.

—¿Y si mejor nos quedamos aquí, en silencio?

Sus labios asaltaron en diagonal mi cuello y de ahí el lóbulo de mi oído, atrapándolo en su lengua, acelerando mi pulso y respiración. Me chantajeaba azuzando mis deseos, los sueños húmedos que más de una vez tuve, de él traspasando la frontera de los mimos tiernos, recorriendo mi piel e internándose bajo la ropa.

—Daza… —murmuré en un intento de negativa nada creíble, acalorado, sonrojado.

Me cargó a su habitación, un santuario vacío e innecesario por su falta de sueño, y me acomodó en la cama. Se hizo un espacio entre mis piernas tras despojarse del _haori_ , y previniendo que a mi mente retornara la cordura o la atención en los gritos, recurrió a sus mejores armas. Besos y manos recorrieron por encima de la tela mi torso, tocando, presionando. Tímido, hice lo propio. Desencajé la ropa de su sitio, retorciéndome ante el tacto que desnudó mi pecho, y deshice el trazo de las vendas en su cuello.

Las tiras blancas cayeron, revelando cicatrices profundas y gigantes que desfiguraban su ser, que hubieran significado muerte en la mayoría. Anonadado toqué los surcos, más claros que el resto de su palidez, y la pregunta volvió, intensa y urgente, preocupada y afligida: "¿Quién eres?". Lo que vi en su mirada me derrumbó…

Me vio con la dureza de quien se odia a sí mismo, de quien ha sido despedazado y teme dañar el único refugio seguro que ha hallado. Me veía como una criatura inhumana desesperada por ser humano.

—Te amo —dije sin vacilaciones—. Te amo —repetí al ver su pasmo, queriendo hacerle entender que estaba ahí para él, para el hombre que usaba un _kimono_ y para el que vestía cicatrices, para el que fuera.

Sus ojos brillaron, suavizando la intensidad del autodesprecio. El amago de hablar se le cortó al abrirse la puerta de un azote.

—¡¿Estás sordo o qué, desperdicio de vendas?! —uno de los soldados, hombre, el cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta y lentes de montura ligera, entró intempestivo.

El destello asesino en los ojos de Dazai-san no inmutó al soldado.

—¡Oh, eras tú, Kunikida-kun!, pensé que el ladrido que escuchaba era de algún perro perdido en la montaña.

—¡¿Perro…?!

El segundo soldado, una mujer de cabello negro y destellos lila, usando un vistoso tocado dorado de mariposa, pasó por delante deteniendo a Kunikida.

—Vaya, la lengua se le afiló estando a solas.

En la penumbra tardó en reconocer mi presencia, y al hacerlo sonrió de tal forma que aguanté un escalofrío. Retrocedió y agarró de la casaca militar a Kunikida, arrastrándolo al pasillo.

—¡Lamentamos mucho la interrupción! —sujetó el picaporte—. Capitán, aunque tenemos el tiempo medido, podemos darle unos minutos para devorar al pequeño gatito que tiene ahí.

—¿A qué gatito te refieres, Yosano-san? —preguntó Kunikida, de pie, pretendiendo asomarse, obstaculizado por la mujer.

—¡Buen provecho! —dijo Yosano, cerrando.

De vuelta a la privacidad, con el soldado Kunikida llevado escaleras abajo sin explicaciones, Dazai-san esperó unos segundos y enarboló una expresión sugerente.

—Y… ¿dónde nos quedamos?

No hace falta decir que, pese a sus berrinches, logré sacármelo de encima y obligarlo a atender a los "invitados", ocultando la sorpresa que me causaba enterarme de su implicación militar y su rango. Un capitán. Sus conocimientos, habilidad, heridas, e incluso su insomnio, cobraban sentido a la luz de la guerra.

 _Pertenece al mundo que me arrebató a mis padres_. No hubo odio en esa confirmación. Era una revelación que me inquietaba.

Oprimido el pecho por el miedo, preparé té y saqué unas galletas de las sobrantes del día. Las coloqué en un plato, alargando el encuentro con la realidad que se coló en la madrugada. Me di falsos ánimos, pensé positivo, y no en mi ignorancia de los últimos meses respecto a la precaria situación bélica del Japón. Me dije que las cosas estarían bien, que era probable que fuera una mera visita de rutina y no para hacerlo irse con ellos, traté de no temblar pensando en mi padre y mi madre; y tuvieron que sostener la charola por mí.

—Va a estar bien, chico —aseguró la soldado quitándome la charola, impidiendo que el té se derramara y mojara las galletas.

Pese a su intento de aplacar mi angustia, sus palabras la aumentaron. No era un "descuida, no venimos a llevárnoslo", sino lo contrario, fue una ratificación de que llegaron dos y se irían tres. Notando el efecto que tuvo en mí, ofreció una disculpa en el gesto de su rostro y se presentó. El "gruñón de lentes" —así lo llamó—, era el teniente Kunikida Doppo, y ella era la teniente Yosano Akiko, miembros efectivos de la unidad especial al mando del capitán Dazai Osamu.

En tanto Dazai-san, a unos pasos de distancia en la sala, ignoraba con su mejor cara de desinterés lo que el airado teniente le decía; yo empezaba a dar respuesta a la pregunta que en silencio me había ido corroyendo.

Dazai-san no era una persona común, no era sólo un soldado o un capitán que sobresalía por ser joven. Era más que eso. Yosano me lo explicó, y me dio una idea de lo que querían que hiciera. Yo era un inconveniente no planeado que podría ser usado a favor de su objetivo. Nuevamente un sobrante, un estorbo, un indeseado al que trataban con consideración.

—Por eso… —la teniente iba a poner en palabras la petición que ya entendía, cuando Dazai-san advirtió sus intenciones y avanzó, interponiéndose.

—Teniente —su semblante no mostró ninguna variante más allá de la despreocupación. Si algo hizo ver su molestia, fue una leve inflexión en su voz, perceptible por el instinto, no por la consciencia—, ¿podría evitar atosigar a mi pareja?

—Claro, capitán —respondió la teniente aceptando jugar en el terreno de las cortesías—, con mucho gusto, si usted acepta dejar de ser un caprichoso ermitaño, una sanguijuela de los recursos del glorioso ejército japonés, y vuelve a donde pertenece: al frente de batalla —remató sonriendo.

—Una propuesta tentadora —Dazai-san pasó su brazo por mi cintura—. No lo suficiente.

—¿Y así planeas reemplazarlo?, ¿con un niño? —arremetió informal en la alterada conversación de la que yo era más espectador que participante.

Eso fue cuanto Dazai-san pudo soportar. Lo sentí temblar de coraje, aferrándose a mí.

—Las negociaciones han terminado —señaló la puerta—. Pueden hacer beber a sus caballos del lago que hay en el camino de vuelta, y considero que podrían compartir pastura de los campos.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? —el teniente Kunikida, que permaneció a raya aguardando que la teniente Yosano tuviera mejor suerte, cruzó los brazos al acercarse—, ¿piensas quedarte aquí?, ¿huyendo cómo un cobarde?, Oda estaría…

—¡Oda está muerto! —estalló. Después de la explosión vino una desolada y apagada calma—. Yo lo maté.

Bajó la mirada, soltándome y se encaminó a las escaleras.

—Atsushi-kun, acompáñalos a la puerta.

El calor de su mano se fue esfumando conforme Dazai-san subía los escalones, se alejaba y me alejaba, encerrándose de vuelta en un enigma del que por fin tenía llaves.

De lo poco que sabía, Dazai-san era un capitán brillante, uno de los mejores soldados del ejército que se internó en las montañas tras una misión fallida.

¿Qué tan fallida había sido dicha misión?

¿Quién era Oda?

—Es tarde y deben estar cansados —probablemente Dazai-san me odiaría por permitirles quedarse—, ¿por qué no comen algo y descansan un poco? —pero necesitaba respuestas, y las encontraría con ellos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

A todas les impactó lo del beso —según leí—, y créanme que hasta a mí me impactó cuando llegué al punto de escribirlo. No porque fuera precipitado, sino porque dentro de la trama llega justo a tiempo, pero... no estaba planeado.

De hecho, originalmente, en la idea que tenía en mi cabeza, ya bien organizada según, no había ningún beso ni nada más allá de un amor platónico para ellos. Por fortuna no quedó así, y soy feliz porque lo disfrutaran pese a lo inesperado que resultó.

Gracias por sus comentarios (reviews) y votos. Son gran parte de mi motivación.


	5. Misión

**V. Misión**

* * *

—Éramos siete en total, infiltrados en el país enemigo bajo la fachada de una comitiva de paz —la teniente clavó la mirada en un punto muerto entre sus dedos, que reposaban quietos en sus muslos, como si en ellos reprodujera el aciago recuerdo.

La misión fallida.

—Dazai, el capitán, se hacía pasar por un embajador enviado en nombre de la Familia Imperial, y el resto fungíamos de su séquito —suspiró—. El plan era sencillo: entrar al palacio gubernamental y hacernos con la información de sus recursos militares. Robar los documentos y traerlos a Japón. La guerra es así —justificó, más por costumbre que por convicción.

»Éramos siete, los mejores, y el capitán era, por mucho, el mejor de nosotros. Reconocido en el campo de guerra por su habilidad de combate, y tras bambalinas, por su capacidad para trazar planes, urdir trampas y crear estrategias. El gobierno creyó que eso bastaría para vencer —soltó una risilla sarcástica.

»Ante las negativas de los principales mandos a recibirnos, el capitán indicaba cuándo y dónde debíamos estar para coincidir con la gente importante. Transcurrido un mes de arduo trabajo conseguimos un contacto, un joven intelectual, hijo de un senador de ese país, encima, prometido de la hija del vicepresidente. Gracias a él accedimos a la esfera de poder, y unas semanas más adelante, tras las fuertes tensiones que se vivían y las batallas que tenían lugar en altamar; los jóvenes de la política presionaron sus padres y estos aprobaron recibirnos.

»Discursos de paz, ese fue el supuesto tema de la reunión.

»Oficialmente entramos tres al palacio gubernamental. En realidad fuimos los siete.

El teniente Kunikida, de pie detrás del sillón que ocupaba la teniente, frunció el ceño, al removerse el desagradable recuerdo.

—Tres atraerían la atención pública, los otros robaríamos la información.

»Sucedió que...

—Nos traicionaron —apresuró el teniente—. Uno de los nuestros nos vendió. Capturaron a cuatro, mataron al traidor, y sólo la teniente y yo escapamos.

Las vendas y las cicatrices que cubrían a Dazai-san, acudieron a mi mente.

La teniente alzó la vista, buscando mi atención para infiltrar una disculpa por la revelación que a continuación haría. No comprendí el motivo hasta que tuve la hoja fría de su daga empalando mis latidos.

—El capitán estaba enamorado de uno de los tres con quienes fue capturado.

—Oda Sakunosuke —el teniente Kunikida dio nombre a la gélida puñalada en mi pecho—. Odasaku.

—No creo que Odasaku lo correspondiera, pero era evidente lo que el capitán sentía. Tan evidente que lo usaron para quebrarlo.

"Usar" se encerró entre signos de interrogación en mi cabeza, y el silencio que lo dijo todo las eliminó, dando un bosquejo claro que me bastó para hacerme una idea. Prietos los dientes, no necesite mayor explicación, imaginando el infierno que debió ser para Dazai-san. Ni siquiera tuve que intentar ponerme en su lugar para temblar.

—Hace un año el capitán fue rescatado y regresado a Japón por los aliados. Debido a su valor, se le permitió descansar, aquí, en la nada —concluyó Yosano—. Hasta hoy.

—El enemigo se acerca, y Japón requiere de sus mejores elementos al frente —Dazai-san, pensé, escrutando en el severo oliva del teniente—; y del sacrificio y la fe de su pueblo — _me lo está pidiendo_ , reconocí.

Agonizando por el secreto que quise conocer, y el amor al descubierto del que nunca quise saber, me arrastré a mi habitación, dejando a los tenientes descansar en la sala. En realidad no descansaban. Ellos aguardaban y vigilaban por si Dazai-san pretendía huir o por si entraba en razón.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto apenado por irrumpir en los misterios ajenos, en su pena, sin su consentimiento, enojado por el inmutable pasado, aterrado por el futuro y celoso de un hombre muerto.

—¿Aún me amas?

Recortado en la oscuridad por la luna en su espalda, me recibió envuelto en sus vendas, sosteniendo una fingida sonrisa en sus labios, la mirada decaída y cansada. Un hombre que vivió los terrores de la guerra y que rogaba al amor un descanso, un refugio. La claridad de su petición y un rastro de miedo por la posibilidad de una negativa, tantearon mis emociones agitadas.

Aún lo amaba, lo hacía. Aún con sus manos manchadas de pólvora y sangre, y su piel cubierta de cicatrices y su alma herida. Lo amaba, aun si su corazón despedazado por la tortura, a la que fue sometido, no era más que un rescoldo diminuto, una ilusión.

Cerré la puerta, tentando a preguntarle, antes de responder, si él me amaba. No pude arriesgarme. Así que corrí. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y levantándome de la tierra al cielo de sus labios en la punta de los pies, lo besé y me permití olvidarme inclusive de mi existencia. No era nadie para reprochar, dudar o temer, pues nada me quedaba en esta vida excepto Dazai.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Llegamos a la mitad de la historia. A partir de aquí, espero que disfruten mucho el viaje (?).

Mil gracias por sus comentarios y votos... ¡me ganan los nervios!

Disculpen que sea un capítulo corto. La historia lo ameritaba.


	6. Petición

**VI. Petición**

* * *

Hacía frío. Demasiado frío para excusarme y moverme, girarme y darle la espalda. Y como no había pretexto, ni necesidad o ganas, no lo hice. Me quedé así, acurrucado en el pecho cubierto de tajos mal cerrados, quemaduras mal curadas, y decenas y decenas de surcos en la piel pálida y descuidada de Dazai-san. Recorrí sus relieves, naturales y los producidos por el demonio de la guerra, con la yema de los dedos, besando las deformaciones, las salientes y los hundimientos, la piel lisa y la arrugada. Besos pausados, caricias sutiles.

—Si sigues haciendo eso voy a volver a comerte —una advertencia que, en el arrebol de mis mejillas, por la intimidad recién compartida, empujó una de mis cejas en alto.

—Dice cosas vergonzosas con demasiada ligereza.

—Para lo que acabamos de hacer, y el trauma que Kunikida y Yosano se han de haber llevado, dudo que sea vergonzoso o ligero lo dicho —sus largos y finos dedos entraron por debajo de la sabana, acariciando mis glúteos humedecidos por su semilla—, ¿no te parece, Atsushi?

Anulación del honorifico. Mi corazón se aceleró más que si hubiera dicho una retahíla de sartas románticas, poéticas y cursis. Mordí mi labio aguantando la vergüenza y resistiendo su mirada clavada en la mía.

—¡Los tenientes! —recordé.

Hice un movimiento brusco tirado por la efusión en mi voz. Dazai-san se apresuró, previniendo mi salida de la cama, sujetándome de la cadera, atrapándome en su desnudes.

—Que se marchen.

Pretendió que los ignorara aceptando sus palabras traviesas que encubrían emociones oscuras, temores arraigados. Huía, y yo también. Huimos de los gritos de los hombres en el campo de batalla, del honor, del deber, refugiándonos en el amor. Queríamos creer que ese sentimiento lo justificaba todo.

Por un breve instante acepté ser parte de su capricho egoísta, al recibir sus labio y sus manos buscando mi intimidad, entrando de nuevo en mi ser y moviéndose, gimiendo mi nombre, jadeando, compartiendo su placer y desesperación.

Me dejé llevar por sus dedos entrelazados a los míos, por el calor y el quejido de la cama, por mi petición de más y su concesión, por sus ojos abarcando mi cuerpo, sin barreras.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos, piernas, y el orgasmo que cimbró las emociones brillantes y las opacas.

Acaricié su rostro sudoroso.

Tras de la felicidad vinieron las lágrimas. Entendía mi petición, mi ruego.

Seguía siendo un niño, uno que perdió a su padre por un ataque al azar en esa guerra, y no podía permitir que otros sufrieran lo que sufrí. Deseaba que la guerra acabará, y sabía dos cosas: él lo conseguirá, y no consentiría que lo siguiera.

Me abrazó.

Sentí el calor de su llanto en mi hombro. No me dejó verlo llorar, y en el movimiento convulso de sus hombros y escapula, acepté su razón. No lloraba por mí, estaba seguro de que volvería y ahí estaría, esperándolo. Lloraba por Oda, porque lo amó, lo vio ser torturado y asesinado; y se despedía de los recuerdos penosos, aferrándose a la esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Mis dedos peinaron su revuelto cabello, besando su frente, y así permanecimos una hora hasta aclara el día.

La memoria de su despedida está fresca en mi mente junto a su promesa. Pese a los años sigue siendo igual de insoportable, tanto que ni siquiera puedo describirla. Lo intento y no consigo más que un manchón de tinta en el papel, de las lágrimas dispersando el negro trazado por la pluma.

Cuanto puedo decir, sin romperme, es que era una mañana fría cuando las montañas y yo nos quedamos a solas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Mañana es mi cumpleaños, así que vengo corriendo a actualizar y a romperles el corazón un poquito... creo.

A veces siento que debo empezar a correr (?)

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y votos. Esta semana han sido mi mejor regalo.


	7. Cartas

**VII. Cartas**

* * *

Mientras al anochecer la luna me daba las buenas noches, el sol me cegaba al amanecer, en una casa que sentía más grande y gélida de lo que era en realidad.

En las mañanas seguía la rutina. Al inicio, en automático preparaba el desayuno para dos, e incluso corría al estudio o al jardín esperando encontrar a Dazai refugiado en un libro, o regando la hilera de campánulas que se resguardaban junto a la casa, y los arbustos de azaleas y peonías. Una vez me sorprendí regañándolo a gritos en los pasillos, por hacer oídos sordos a mis avisos del desayuno. Esa ocasión lloré hasta el anochecer.

De tarde abría uno de los libros de los estantes. Leía frente a la chimenea o en el porche, con una taza de té, y trataba de evocar —sin ser absorbido por el deseo y el dolor— las memorias de esos momentos compartidos, como maestro y alumno, dos seres apartados de la sociedad en lo profundo de las montañas, rodeados de bosque y ajenos a la guerra. Lo lograba unos segundos y enseguida las páginas se transparentaban con mis lágrimas. Una tortura a la que me sometía constantemente queriendo acostumbrarme pronto a su ausencia, agobiado por la pena.

Al llegar la noche los grillos guardaban silencio, y en esa inusitada calma en la montaña, sin cigarras, me atormentaba aguzando el oído.

Ansioso apretaba mi pecho, aguardando quieto, en la oscuridad dentro de una habitación o de fuera, oír el clamor de la batalla, los estallidos de las bombas, el surcar de aviones, el trote acelerado de la caballería armada o el choque de espadas. Por fortuna nunca pasó. Por desgracia... nunca pasó.

Haber visto envuelta la montaña en las lenguas amargas y violentas de la guerra, me habría dado la oportunidad de verlo, de comprobar que estaba bien, que seguía vivo.

Así pasó al morir mis padres.

Por las noches me recluía en una esquina abrazando mis rodillas, y fingía escuchar el sonido de las ametralladoras que cegaron sus vidas al volver de una fiesta en casa de un amigo.

La imaginación se convirtió en mi terrible aliada en la soledad, en una época cruel que les arrebataba, al niño que fui, su infancia y familia; y al adolescente, la ilusión de su primer amor.

Sentando en el borde de la locura tras medio año de aislamiento, oí un caballo. Detuve los pasos que de inmediato me condujeron a la puerta principal, haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer en la desesperación y rendirme ante lo que podría ser una alucinación.

Enterré las uñas en la madera de la puerta, paciente hasta agotárseme la calma, y corrí sin estar seguro de que no era mi mente cayendo en la demencia. Salté los dos escalones del porche, acelerando por la vereda, entornando la mirada para distinguir en las sombras de los troncos apretujados de los árboles a quien se aproximaba.

 _Dazai, Dazai, ¡Dazai!_ , rogaba, lo llamaba e imploraba.

En un árbol el camino dio una vuelta.

El caballo viró ignorando mi presencia. El jinete se vio obligado a tirar de las riendas evitando pasarme por encima, colocando al hermoso alazán en sus dos patas traseras, perturbando con su relinchido el bosque.

De la impresión, caí de sentón en la dura tierra y piedras, raspándome las palmas.

—¿Mocoso? —la pregunta, combinación de autoridad, sorpresa, alivio y regaño, desmontó a la par del teniente Kunikida.

Negándome a aceptar la realidad, me levanté y busqué a un segundo jinete, un segundo caballo. Traté de ver más allá de la calma instaurada en el cese del trote del corcel. La decepción precedió al miedo y las dos me hicieron caer de rodillas.

Estaba solo en esa montaña, y temía que la presencia del teniente me notificara que por segunda vez estaba solo en el mundo.

Una cualidad negativa de la mente humana es que solemos pensar en extremos, sin escalas de grises entre una opción y otra. O todo es bueno o todo es malo. O somos excelentes o somos lo peor. O son enemigos o son amigos. O el trote de un caballo anunciaba la vuelta de Dazai o su muerte. No puntos intermedios.

En la casa, una taza de té en mano, preparada por aquel serio hombre de cabello rubio y sentado en la sala, atendí una opción no contemplada en mi ansia.

Dazai estaba bien.

Para ese día guiaba a un escuadrón especial embarcando hacia Hokkaido, cuyas playas preveían recibir la visita de un batallón enemigo. En vista de que su ausencia se alargaría, pidió que uno de sus mejores hombres permaneciera como mi escolta. El hombre era Kunikida, que no muy alegre por la idea, cargando un paquete repleto de gruesas cartas escritas por su capitán, se disponía a cumplir, por su honor, la nada elegante consigna de niñero del amante.

Dando una escueta disculpa por las molestias que Dazai le causaba, me apresuré a tomar el fajo de cartas de manos del teniente. El grueso de las palabras me devolvía una alegría parcial.

Veloz, di al teniente un recorrido y le indiqué el cuarto que podría ocupar. El mío. Desde la partida de Dazai me había mudado a su habitación, asiéndome a los rastros de su aroma, a los vestigios de su presencia calados en las sabanas.

Dije que la cena estaría lista al atardecer, corrí a encerrarme con las cartas, a leer a consciencia cada palabra, pensamiento y relato.

En el papel, impregnado de un vago olor a pólvora, escrito cerca de la muerte y la violencia, no había ni sombra de la pesadilla que vivía el país. En las oraciones desplegadas cual ramos de glicinas, hablaba un corazón rebosante de alegría que se refugiaba de los horrores de la guerra en el crujir de sus cartas, vertiendo en ellas un sentimiento que en el campo de batalla no tiene lugar. Esa calidez que no encajaba con la sangre y la destrucción de la _katana_ envainada en su cintura, y el revolver en sus manos, la recibí a gusto para protegerla.

Leí y leí, cambiando de posición y de sitio. De la cama al alfeizar de la ventana, del alfeizar al escritorio, del escritorio al suelo, del suelo al sillón, del sillón de vuelta a la cama. Leí hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

El aroma de huevo y té cruzaron la puerta sin mi permiso. Mi estómago gruñó, separando mi mente del mundo de Dazai, devolviéndome a la casa en las montañas.

—¡La cena! —exclamé nervioso.

El teniente entró con una charola.

—Noté que lo olvidaste —el tono fue de ligero reclamo encubriendo comprensión, depositando la charola en el escritorio.

Sonrojado, agradecí. El hombre colocó los puños en la cintura soltando un suspiro.

—Eres inmaduro y descuidado.

Los adjetivos me cayeron encima. Un leve punzar de una venita en la sien cuestionó el motivo de sus insultos, sin atreverme a hacerlo de forma directa. Me intimidaba el teniente, no por su rango, sino por el aura severa e inflexible que emanaba.

—El imbécil del capitán me advirtió que no me atreviera a tocarte ni un pelo —se explicó, cruzando los brazos—. Como si fuera a sentirme atraído por un mocoso enamorado que se salta las comidas por leer las tonterías de ese maniático de las vendas —volvió a suspirar, esta vez para controlarse—. Seis de la mañana. A esa hora debes estar en la cocina mañana para que hagamos el desayuno —se ajustó las gafas—. Después veremos el continuar con tus clases donde se quedaron.

Se giró.

—A diferencia del capitán, no soy un maestro gentil.

Cerrada la puerta sonreí, feliz por tener a alguien más en casa, por tener noticias de Dazai, y creyendo firmemente en la amenaza del teniente.

Quise que la guerra me concediera el ver a Dazai, y si bien se negó, me brindó un rayo de esperanza y una compañía que, aunque problemática, aligeraría mis días.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Gracias por sus felicitaciones!, aunque tal vez después de los siguientes capítulos cuanto quieran es ahorcarme. Igual y estoy exagerando. Eso espero.


	8. Nada

**VIII. Nada**

* * *

El teniente Kunikida era un espartano obsesivo.

Del despertar hasta la hora de dormir, todo estaba perfectamente establecido en un estricto horario militar colgado en la cocina. Con ese pizarrón di la mañana enseguida a su llegada, sin derecho a protestar. La preparación de los alimentos, la limpieza y reparación de la casa, el estudio, actividades libres, ¡incluso los improvistos!, habían sido contemplados y anotados.

No me hubiera sorprendido enterarme que incluso sus sueños estaban meticulosamente organizados.

Hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbró pasé varios días agotado, y eso hizo que pensara y sufriera menos por Dazai. Sé —aunque el teniente nunca lo diría— que si me sometió a ese régimen estricto, si bien en parte fue por su obsesión, también lo hizo por ayudarme a levantarme. De forma poco amable y menos ortodoxa, pero directa, útil y eficaz.

Durante su estancia las cartas de Dazai aparecieron regularmente. Las fuerzas enemigas se replegaban, y un nivel de tranquilidad y estabilidad volvía al país, agilizando el servicio postal.

 _A mí querido Atsushi,_ escribía Dazai. _No sabes cuánto te extraño. El día de hoy subimos a un barco pesquero. En el trayecto un grupo de delfines nos siguió dando grandes saltos. ¿Recuerdas las ilustraciones de los libros?, son esos peces que pensaste que eran graciosos. Me acuerdo de tu comentario: "parece que hubieran metido la trompa en una botella y se les hubiera quedado atorada". Buen tino tuviste para saber la especie a la que pertenecían._

 _A mi querido Atsushi,_ escribía Dazai. _Alguna vez deberías visitar China. Sus bosques son amplios, verdes y calurosos, parecidos a los de Japón. Tienen árboles semejantes, una tierra similar, sombras que me recuerdan a casa, y aun así el ambiente entero habla un idioma distinto._

 _A mi querido Atsushi,_ escribía Dazai. _Hoy dormimos a la intemperie. En la oscuridad de la noche, a campo abierto, lejos de las grandes ciudades sobreiluminadas, el cielo estrellado impide a uno dormir a gusto. Sus miles de ojos hurgan en los secretos ocultos, y te hipnotizan imposibilitando que desvíes la mirada._

 _A mi querido Atsushi,_ escribía Dazai. _Te extraño._

Mis ansias por noticias suyas y por confirmar que se encontraba bien, me cegaron al mensaje invisible que despacio se colaba entre líneas, por encima de la intención de Dazai de evitar hablar de la guerra convirtiendo sus cartas, más que en el relato de las crónicas de un soldado, en las de las aventuras de un viajero cualquiera.

Él no quería decirlo y yo no deseaba saberlo: se avecinaban tiempos aciagos, peores que los que me condujeron con él.

El teniente lo sabía.

La confianza ganada a la vuelta de Dazai, el mejor estratega del Imperio Japonés, supuso un respiro, un rayo de esperanza que se desvanecía a causa de los detalles que superaban al ingenio: escases de dinero que costeara la guerra y escases de vidas sacrificables. Los jóvenes que antes se desgarraban las gargantas, pregonando que servir en filas era un honor obligado para cuanto japoneses pudiera sostener un arma, ahora se agachaban y aceleraban el paso aterrados frente a los puestos de reclutamiento.

La realidad de la guerra les pesó a esos jóvenes briosos y patriotas.

Ellos, que hablaron de muertes gloriosas, veían a las familias de sus amigos y hermanos llorar cuando tocaban a la puerta para informar que tal soldado, de tantos años, murió valientemente. El mensaje era repetido indolente, insignificante, tan carente de reconocimiento real, tan mecánico, que parecía un desprecio. Sin cuerpos, sólo con un cofre con una _katana_ que no podía asegurarse que perteneció al fallecido, las familias lamentaban sus pérdidas. Conforme trascurrían los meses grupos militares arribaban a las ciudades, siendo más temidos que vitoreados, y no por la sangre en sus manos, sino por las noticias funestas que traían a cuestas y por los heridos.

Los heridos fueron el máximo golpe al patriotismo de los jóvenes.

Cuerpos cercenados, atravesados, amputados, que parecían haber pasado por una licuadora de carne. Mentes destruidas, inestables, ensombrecidas, que atrapadas por siempre en el infierno vociferaban sus llamas.

Nadie quería ir a la guerra, y quienes ya estaban en ella perdían la fe, las ganas y la vida.

Fue Japón contra el mundo cuando los aliados tuvieron que defender sus propias tierras.

Aislado en lo profundo de las montañas, sin noticias, acompañado de cartas en papel con olor a pólvora y letras escaseando, parecía que no tenía modo de saber lo que ocurría. O esa era la mentira en que me escudaba, negándome a pensar en cómo los colores iniciales con los que Dazai me escribía, se decoloraban, tornando oscuros sus relatos triviales.

Si hubiera prestado atención, si no hubiera sido un cobarde... aun así no hubiera podido hacer nada por él.

Pienso en los "hubiera", me aferro a ellos para culparme de algún modo y creer que de alguna manera hubiera hecho la diferencia, cuando la verdad es clara y otra. Nada de lo que hubiera hecho o sabido habría cambiado el curso de la historia.

Nada.

Reconocer cuan insignificante es uno en este gran mundo es un golpe en algo más profundo que el orgullo. Te retorna a tu condición mortal, te quita los aires de grandeza y te hace saber que ni siquiera el amor es eterno.

La partida del teniente Kunikida significó el anuncio formal de que la guerra marchaba de mal en peor.

El teniente se fue por la tarde de vísperas de fin de año, tras obligarme a asear la casa para recibir al nuevo año de la manera "ideal". Montó su caballo, cargando la misiva que le entregaron de emergencia el día anterior, apresurándolo a regresar al cuartel en Tokyo.

—Cuando el capitán llegue debes recibirlo con esta casa intacta y en perfectas condiciones, mocoso.

Me dedicó una mirada suave que nunca le había visto, que me atenazó el alma por cuantos significados tenía, y azotó las riendas de su alazán.

No fue la última vez que lo vi.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Con este capítulo, además de los agradecimientos de todo corazón por las lecturas y votos, viene un anuncio: la siguiente semana el _fanfic_ llegará a su fin, con los dos últimos capítulos que quedan.

Me siento tentada a actualizar más rápido, para evitar parte de su sufrimiento (?), pero no sé. ¿Les gustaría que lo hiciera o que actualizara normal (miércoles y sábado)?, ¿qué preferirían?, lo dejaré a su elección.


	9. Despierto

**IX. Despierto**

* * *

Las cartas dejaron de llegar a la partida del teniente.

El panadero del pueblo siguió trayendo la comida en raciones escasas durante medio año, pegados a sus fardos un par de noticias. Hablándome por lástima, al verme solo y arrumbado lejos de cualquier contacto humano, me enteré que perdíamos y aun así el héroe de Japón (el apodo de Dazai), seguía luchando, valiente y bravo, al frente.

Información escasa que desapareció a la muerte del panadero de un infarto.

Sus hijos se turnaron la labor de proveer al indeseado en la montaña. Ellos no hablaron conmigo, presiento que me culpaban en cierta medida del fallecimiento de su padre.

El mutismo de los meses siguientes fue una tortura peor que el silencio previo a las cartas. Y sí apenas sobreviví en esos tiempos, hacerlo para los siguientes resultó un milagro que aún no me explico.

Quizás exagero. Tenía las cartas. Esas voces lejanas me mantenían cuerdo leyéndolas a diario. Jugaba con la cronología, las repasaba por categorías (viajes en tren o en barco, campamento, extranjero, etc.) o tomaba una al azar, y me sentaba en el porche o frente a la chimenea a fingir leer.

Me había aprendido letra a letra, doblez a doblez, las cartas.

Por las noches recitaba en mantras los relatos de Dazai, fingía platicar con él o hundía mi nariz en el colchón que ya no conservaba su aroma, sin dormir. Cerraba los ojos y en la oscuridad de mis parpados proyectaba recuerdos, de los inicios hasta sus manos tocando mi cuerpo. Mordía mis labios, evocando su tacto y su aliento, sus besos húmedos, su gemidos, sus movimientos dentro y fuera de mí. Jadeaba simulando tenerlo.

Terminaba el placer fugaz y lloraba al ser incapaz de abrazarme a su pecho, de entrelazar nuestras piernas y escucharlo decir mi nombre.

Una noche del otoño siguiente, cumplido un año de que se marchara, tendido bocarriba, tras soñar despierto con él, vi una mariposa negra posarse en la almohada a un lado de mi cabeza. La observé por el rabillo, las ojeras del insomnio crónico enmarcándome los desvelos. No me pregunté cómo entró a la habitación cerrada... y caí dormido.

No soñé, sólo me levanté al atardecer del día siguiente. Sentía el cuerpo ligero. Descansé tanto y tan bien que el aroma proveniente de la cocina —arroz, té y pescado— no activó ninguna alarma inmediata en mi cerebro, sino pasado un rato considerable. En cuanto lo percibí salté de la cama, advirtiendo que alguien me cobijó. Descalzo corrí, sin reconocer la esperanza empujando las zancadas, guiado por un mero impulso, una básica necesidad de amor.

Llegué a la cocina, crucé la puerta y vi al teniente sirviendo la mesa.

—Si no despertabas en unos minutos más, tenía pensado ir a sacarte de la cama a patadas y después llevarte al médico.

Contuve mi decepción, enmascarándola en una sonrisa nerviosa. El teniente Kunikida lo notó. En vez de apuntar cáusticamente a eso, señaló la silla indicándome que me sentara.

Di las gracias, bien entrenado por su estancia anterior, y pregunté:

—¿Cuándo llegó?

—A primera hora.

Explicó que estuvo gritando, y dio conmigo en la habitación de Dazai, negándome a abrir los ojos.

Pese a lo golpeado de sus palabras reparé en restos de preocupación. Me disculpé y cenamos en silencio, evadiendo dudas, preguntas y, sobretodo, la guerra. Verlo vivo en ese momento me hizo feliz, hasta que los plato se retiraron, lavaron, secaron y ordenaron.

—La guerra terminó —empezó a decir el teniente al cerrar la llave del fregadero, apoyándose en el borde—. Perdimos.

Lo imaginaba.

La boca se me secó, a pesar del té de recién. Un zumbido apareció al fondo de la conversación. Mis manos aumentaron su humedad. _Respira despacio,_ me dije. _Hazlo,_ me ordené exigiendo paciencia, o más que exigiendo, rogando no apresurar la desgracia que adivinaba.

El hombre se dio la media vuelta.

—No volverá.

Por encima del ensordecedor zumbido lo escuché. Una rama del árbol de glicina rozaba, con el impulso del viento proveniente del este, la fachada de madera del segundo piso. Producía un bisbiseo particular y sombrío, inaudible durante el día por los diversos ruidos de la actividad diurna encubriéndolo, distinguible en las noches y en el infortunio.

Cuando Dazai estaba en casa en varias ocasiones me pregunté si el árbol no era en realidad una entidad, criatura de muerte susurrando las veinticuatro horas del día en su oído los secretos de la otra vida, incitándolo a ahogarse en la pena, a sucumbir —tarde o temprano— a la tentación del suicidio.

La rama rozó la madera, escribiendo voces delgadas y finas, despiadadas y penetrantes, que cayeron en mi corazón, mi alma y mente. Diminutos demonios encomendados a torturarme, a hacerme perder la razón y matarme de dolor.

Esos demonios de glicina y del inframundo, me arrojaron a un oscuro agujero del que hubiera deseado no haber despertado jamás.

* * *

 **Notas:**

En serio, lo lamento mucho, creo que debo miles de disculpas, y por eso mismo he de culpar (?) a la persona a la cual está dedicado este _fanfic_. Verán, a ella le encanta la crueldad, y me pidió una historia así de "rompe corazones"... pero, yo no puedo sólo hacer finales así. Por eso les voy a pedir que me permitan tratar de sanar sus corazones en el último capítulo (que publicaré o mañana o pasado mañana, pero antes de lo usual), aunque sea un poquito... tal vez.

Gracias por sus comentarios y votos. Les juro que me he quedado sorprendida por el recibimiento que ha tenido el _fanfic_.


	10. Mariposa

**X. Mariposa**

* * *

El héroe de Japón, Dazai Osamu, capitán que contra todo pronóstico levantó al ejército japonés en ruinas, lo condujo a una defensa gloriosa, y a un ataque prometedor que estuvo a punto de dar la victoria. A punto... "si tan sólo...", el "pero" colocado entre el triunfo y la derrota, que cada japonés interpretaba a su manera.

Para unos, el "pero" fue la negligencia del emperador; para otros, la economía.

Algunos citaban a expertos extranjeros, afirmando que fue consecuencia de una guerra mal planeada, de cimientos pobres, destinada por tanto a fracasar. Hablaban desde su espacio seguro, con sus dedos y miembros completos y su mente clara.

Los sobrevivientes de la guerra preferían abstenerse de la voz, contemplando sus manos empapadas de sangre, aplastados por la deshonra, los arrepentimientos, la furia, la frustración, los demonios y la pobreza.

En Japón se respiró un doble aire: de alivio y disposición por quienes repudiaron las armas o se acobardaron; y de cansancio para quienes sobrevivieron en cuerpo, no en alma.

En silencio viví la siguiente década, triste y agobiado por un amor glorificado en la historia y perdido en un sitio remoto, en lo profundo del mar de donde ni siquiera se recuperaron sus restos.

Escribir duele. Arranca la costra de una herida que nunca sanará, e introduce en su parte sensible el tallo espinoso de una rosa marchita. El tallo lastima. Así ha sido año a año, sin importar cuanto se han esforzado por hacerme recobrar la esperanza.

Secretos salieron a la luz a la muerte de Dazai, secretos que esclarecieron mi temporada en la montaña.

Los asesinos de mis padres no atacaron una base insignificante al azar, lo buscaban a él, al hombre que no querían de nuevo en el campo de batalla.

El día del atentado mi padre ayudaba a mi madre a montar su caballo, habiendo concluido una visita de rutina a Dazai. El teniente Kunikida me explicó que no se empeñaba en ir a persuadirlo de reintegrarse al ejército, lo hacía por cerciorarse de que estuviera bien... tan típico de él, y la condena que lo confundió con el ermitaño objetivo de los infiltrados. Cuando Dazai acudió a su auxilio, orientado por los gritos de mi madre, era muy tarde.

Ellos murieron y la razón fue encubierta. El ejército japonés se encargó del resto.

En un gesto de conmiseración y culpa, Dazai convenció a los ancianos del pueblo que me dejaran a su cargo. Me adoptó sin decirme.

El juego de apellido y nombre, sin coordinación ni ritmo, parecido a una elección terrible tomada al azar, ignorando el buen juicio estético vocal, una reiteración de sonidos; aseguró mi futuro.

Fui reubicado, reacio, en un aturdido Tokyo. El teniente Kunikida, ascendido a capitán y posteriormente transferido a las relaciones exteriores -área esencial para un Japón desarmado y en transición-, me acogió.

Más que acogerme, Kunikida me hospedó en su corazón. Lamenté eso. Pese a sus sentimientos y a la ternura firme con que me sujetó en mi desgracia, impulsándome a continuar, no pude olvidar a Dazai.

Intenté ser feliz, sobreponerme a la pena. Imposible. Como la rama del árbol de glicina de la casa en las montañas, los dedos de Dazai, su voz partida en jadeos, su aroma, e incluso sus cicatrices; me susurraron a diario el juramento de amor incumplido.

La rama de sus recuerdos me llamaba día y noche. Tacto gentil y tortura amarga.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó la capitana Yosano al detenerse el carro, maquinaria que aún es novedad europea en Japón, en la apertura de una verada, al costado del camino principal que cruza el norte de Kanto.

-En que estoy por volver a casa -respondí descendiendo.

Recibí las riendas de un caballo dispuesto por un cadete.

-¿Estás seguro de querer quedarte? -aquella mujer indomable, heredera del valor de los caídos, ejemplo de honor tras la derrota; mi amiga y confidente, me dedicó una dulce suplica-, podría hallar un rincón menos apartado de la civilización, si deseas tranquilidad.

Negué. No hizo falta explicar el motivo. Yosano lo conocía perfectamente. Si insistía en hacerme cambiar de opinión, era por nuestra amistad.

-Estaré bien. Me gusta aquí -indiqué la espesura del bosque en la que habría de internarme-. Es lo que quiero -monté y me acomodé el _haori_ color mate.

A una indicación suya el cadete subió al auto en el asiento del copiloto.

-Mandaré regularmente provisiones, y trataré de venir en cuanto me sea posible.

Me miré las manos y apreté las correas, asintiendo.

-Dile a Kunikida que...

-Sé qué debo decirle a su regreso de Estados Unidos. Lo que no sé, es cómo vaya a tomarlo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa decaída.

-Querrá venir a buscarme, por eso le dejé una carta en nuestra habitación.

-¿Con una carta planeas evitar que te busque?

-No -moví las riendas y me emboqué a la vereda, despidiéndome.

La casa estilo europeo, con su porche amplio, su jardín trasero, su covacha, sus tres plantas deslucidas y su árbol de glicina; permanecía intacta. Entrando, el crujido de la madera me trasladó de inmediato a la primera vez que crucé el dintel de la puerta del frete. Recordé a Dazai, el café y granita de sus ojos, su sonrisa enigmática, su misteriosa aura, su depresiva fuerza que me atraía y atajaba. Todo estaba tal cual cuando me sacaron, en medio de gritos y la negativa a aceptar su muerte. Lo único que cambió fue el polvo, que los cadetes limpiaron por órdenes de Yosano.

Me senté frente a la chimenea. En la serenidad de una soledad conocida, en el bosque en que yacían los pedazos de mi corazón, regados en las memorias, me quedé inmóvil. Respiré lento, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Mi existencia caminó de puntitas en la casa.

Al anochecer preparé té y una cena que no llegó ni a la mitad de ser consumida.

Recorrí las habitaciones de una en una.

En el escritorio en que tantas veces vi a Dazai levantando la mirada de un libro, atendiendo mi llamado, tomé su lugar. El resto está escrito. Si lo he hecho, si la tinta ha dado forma en papel los recuerdos, es porque, estúpidamente, remover el pasado me da la sensación de rebobinar el tiempo, de borrar los diez años de dolor para alistarme sin sufrimiento a lo que ha de venir.

La mariposa negra que vi esa noche ha regresado, ha venido por mí, y he querido recibir su invitación de la mejor manera posible, en el hogar que Dazai me dio. El hogar al que me permitió pertenecer a mí, a un huérfano.

Esa mariposa, que es mensajera de otro mundo, ha venido a guiarme a los brazos de quien no volverá jamás, pero que espera que acuda a él.

El árbol de glicina murmura en el exterior. La mariposa bate sus alas hasta posarse a un costado de la hoja. Y yo, yo estoy listo.

 **. . .**

-Atsushi -alguien lo sacude por el hombro repitiendo su nombre-. Atsushi.

El chico responde. Abre los ojos, ajustando la vista al día hermoso que ilumina el interior del estudio. Se siente ligero al enderezarse y abandonar la pesadez material.

-Dazai -responde incapaz de contener su emoción, colocándose en pie y abrazando del cuello al hombre que luce exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vio-. Tardaste mucho en venir por mí -reclamó llorando.

Dazai negó, sosteniendo su mentón.

-Aunque la vida a veces es una carga, era una carga que tenías que vivir y experimentar.

-Fue una martirio -espetó Atsushi, ceño fruncido, dando rienda suelta al enojo acumulado.

-Y así es la vida -Dazai le sonrió, acariciando sus mejilla húmedas-, y justo porque es así es que en la muerte seremos felices.

Un beso, uno bastó y Atsushi comprendió a qué se refería. Estaban en casa, juntos, un tiempo indefinido por delante sin guerras, sufrimientos o penas; para ser felices en la paz que sólo se consigue en la muerte.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Jamás esperé, de un día a otro, recibir tantos comentarios (para mí son muchos, tanto por fanfiction como por wattpad). Me sorprendió, porque, si bien adoro el Dazatsu, este _fanfic_ no lo escribí pensando en que tendría tal amor por parte de quienes lo leyeran -más allá de mi amiga-, y eso me anima a querer escribir más de ellos.

En verdad le agradezco el que me acompañaran hasta este capítulo final, que ojalá sea de su agrado. Mil gracias, de todo corazón.

Espero nos sigamos leyendo en mis demás _fanfics_ , y en los _drabbles_ que subo (tengo una compilación multishipp, con algunos de esta bella shipp). Actualmente estoy escribiendo dos historias, un Soukoku y un Dazaku (Dazagawa), y estaré publicando de otras parejas, entre ellas, Dazatsu, aunque aún no tengo una idea fija en mente pero si quiero hacerla. Y eso último es tanto un "quiero" como una promesa.

Nuevamente, mil gracias por leer, por comentar, por votar, ¡por sus teorías que me compartieron por inbox en mi página de facebook!, por todo.

 **GRACIAS**


End file.
